For Her Majesty's Pleasure
by Niphuria
Summary: The Red Queen decides to humiliate Um for her alleged attempted seduction of Stayne. And Stayne has a horrible idea that amuses himself and the Red Queen.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland of any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton Film.

Rated M for explicit adult content. Warning - non-consensual sexual story.

Written as a request by a friend - Riley Cullen16, who came up with the idea. I hope this pleases you, Riley!

The Red Queen decides to humiliate Um for her alleged attempted seduction of Stayne. And Stayne has a horrible idea that amuses himself and the Red Queen.

**For Her Majesty's Pleasure**

The Red Queen was beyond angry; beyond incensed. How dare _her _Ilosovic make overtures to Um! How _dare_ he? She had given him everything; his rise to power, the second most luxurious chambers in the castle, and her love. Damn him! She offered him her love and devotion and he dared to betray her by attempting to seduce Um? Well, she thought bitterly, she would see how he would fare without his head!

Iracebeth stood and was about to shout for Stayne to be brought before her when the Knave arrived on his own.

"My Queen," he whispered, instantly dropping to one knee and pressing fervent kisses against her clenched white fist. "I know what was reported to you, but it is a mistake! A misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding? How can that be misunderstood, Stayne?" she hissed. "You tried to seduce Um and..."

"No!" Stayne cried out, then quieted himself. After all, the courtiers did not need to hear what he had to say. "No, my Queen. That is what it may have looked like, but the truth is that Um attempted to seduce _me! _I was in the same corridor as she was and we locked eyes. She seemed to like what she saw and she attempted to...ah...well, you heard the rest. You just heard it the wrong way around."

Stayne looked pleadingly into her blue-shadowed eyes and Iracebeth found her anger slowly giving way to doubt. "Do you love me? Do you swear to me that Um tried to seduce you and you did not want her?"

"I swear, my Queen," he replied without any hesitation. Lying came so easily to him. He gently opened her fist and began to kiss her palm. He even delicately ran the tip of his tongue along her wrist and she shivered in delight. "I love only you," he added, bowing his head in a show of humility.

"Well," Iracebeth said slowly, "I am inclined to believe you. I shall need further proof of your devotion, however."

Stayne quirked his eyebrow at her. "What can I do?"

"Punish her in front of me. That will satisfy me, Ilosovic."

Stayne thought for a moment. Then he grinned a grin so evil and malicious that even Iracebeth was unnerved. "I have just the thing, my Queen. The most splendid idea. She will be both punished and humiliated in front of you and I in your Royal Chambers."

Terrified and confused, Tarrant and Alice stood before the Red Queen and Ilosovic Stayne in the Red Queen's Bed Chamber. The pair was sitting on the bed side by side and sharing a glass of wine and a plate of cherries. Two guards were at the door behind the frightened pair.

Alice and Tarrant exchanged puzzled glances. Tarrant was shackled with his wrists in front of him with about ten inches of chain. His ankles were also shackled. Thankfully Alice was not shackled at all. Apparantly she was not considered a danger or flight risk with the guards present.

Also, Alice was now her proper size; but of course the Red Queen and Stayne did not know that. Alice only knew that Stayne had forced her to drink a little pishalver so that her "new size" would be appropriate to her "punishment."

The Red Queen spoke. "Um, I have brought you here to make restitution to me. You have attempted to seduce my Ilosovic and in order to have full justice in this, we have agreed to an appropriate punishment. The Hatter is only here to bring about that punishment. He is a Madman and a hideous freak. And you obviously want sex. Well, you shall have your sex, Um, but at the same time you will be humiliated by having it given to you by the Mad Hatter! And since he is so freakish and mad, he'll likely enjoy it. But I doubt that you will." Her smirk was full of self-satisfaction.

"But your Majesty," Alice began, her voice trembling and clearly frightened, "I did not..."

"Shut up!" Iracebeth screeched and Alice fell silent at once. "You will submit and the Hatter will have you. If for any reason he seems to be reluctant or shows you any gentleness I'll have both of your heads on the morrow!"

Alice and Tarrant exchanged glances once more. Alice's blue eyes were filled with tears and Tarrant was startled to see grey emerging in them. When his eyes were grey that meant sorrow and regret. He knew that was precisely what he was showing her now. But Alice gave him the slightest nod. He knew she was telling him to do what the Red Queen ordered and that she would submit.

But how could he? He was in love with her! Even if His Alice did not know it, he loved her already; with his entire heart and soul. How could he...rape her? Yet he knew he had to or else her true identity would be discovered and they would both die. But could she, would she, ever forgive him? But then he saw her smile just a little through her tears and knew that she would. Well, he would still be as gentle as he could with her. But he would have to make the act look rougher than he was going to be with His Precious Alice. He decided to begin the Act.

"I...I really get to have her?" he asked the Queen. "Really truly I get to have her? Oh, how very lovely!" He let loose with the high-pitched giggling that always made everyone around him nervous. This time even the Red Queen and the Knave looked affected.

"Yes, yes, of course, you dolt! Undress yourself and then tear her clothes off! She won't need that dress any more; the harlot! It would serve her right to keep her in Court naked for awhile. That will teach her to try and seduce my man, not to mention make her realise her place!"

"But how can I undress myself all chained up?" he asked, looking in wide-eyed bewilderment at his shackles. "I can't remove anything! Or do you want to tear off my clothes keep me naked, too?"

Stayne winced and Iracebeth choked on her wine. "Of...of course not! Guards," she said imperiously, "unchain him. But remain by the door. Who knows how dangerous this Hat Man is!"

Tarrant giggled madly again as his shackles were unlocked and taken aside. He quickly stripped, pretending to be eager to get to Alice, who still stood numbly and stoically only a few feet from him.

"Oooh! For this I'll even remove my hat!" he giggled, setting it atop his shed clothing. He approached Alice and stared her up and down, a leering expression on his face. But he was relieved to see that Alice wasn't fooled. She could see his sorrow and knew that he was acting. That soothed his heart a little. Still...to... No. He had to do this. He had to save their lives. If they were lucky, perhaps Bayard...

"No, no!" Alice cried out, "don't let him! Your majesty, please! Not him! Anyone but him! Perhaps one of your courtiers?"

"No, Um," Stayne broke in. "You don't deserve someone so cultured and refined. The Madman will suffice. Besides, this is a punishment. If you want to be reinstated as a favourite to our Majesty you must pay the price."

Alice hung her head. "I see," she murmured with humility.

Tarrant stepped to her and grasped the neckline of her dress and tore it roughly down the front to the waist, exposing her upper body completely.

"No corset, no corset, no corset! Naughty girl!" he chided, wagging a finger in her face. He ran his hands over her full breasts and squeezed them hard enough to elicit a squeak from Alice, but not hard enough to bruise her.

He pulled her along with him to their knees. Then he pressed his face to her and began to lick and nip at her breasts, making sure to keep his tongue very wet. He had to look like a slavering fool to the pair observing them. Alice was gasping and moaning and now tears flowed freely down her cheeks. He glanced up at her sympathetically and she saw the truth in his eyes; yet she was still frightened. He understood. He was doing things to her she had never experienced before and he was also going to be forced to take her Innocence. It wasn't fair! But to save their lives, he knew he must. Cold comfort, but it was all they had right now.

Tarrant had to make one choice of his own, however. If he would possibly never be able to win Alice's Love, he at least wanted to taste of her lush pink lips just once. He moved up to her mouth and she was obviously surprised. He kissed her and was taken aback by her response. It wasn't...forced. She genuinely seemed to welcome his kiss although she was smart enough to push against his chest to make it appear that she was revolted by him. Their tongues twined passionately and, dare he think it, lovingly? He didn't dare prolong the kiss for fear of raising the Queen's suspicion, so he reluctantly ended it but gave her a quick loving glance and saw that she caught it and smiled ever so briefly.

But now was coming the most difficult part. He forced his hands to her skirt and ripped it from her. "Oooh! Pretty pantalettes! Such a shame that I have to ruin them, yes, such a shame. But it will be all right, Um, you will like my Little Hatter, oh yes you will!"

To Alice's complete disgust she saw Stayne begin to hand feed cherries to the Red Queen, whispering endearments to her all the while as Iracebeth opened her ridiculously painted mouth and accepted them eagerly.

"Oh, yes, Ilosovic, he's doing quite well. Um will learn her lesson from this! You are absolutely brilliant, my Knave!"

"No, no, you are the brilliant one, my Queen of my heart. I only hope this litte display pleases you."

"Oh, it does, my dear. It's giving me an...appetite!"

Alice cringed. How disgusting and utterly base the woman was! Then she herself moaned before she even knew why!

She suddenly realised that Tarrant's fingers were stroking her through the open slit of her pantalettes and the feeling was so overwhelming that she felt her knees weaken. Oh, he was so good! But, of course he would be! He cared for her, after all, though she had no way of knowing if he cared about her as much as she did him. And besides, he had the most nimble fingers in the Realms. If anyone knew how to pleasure a woman it would be Tarrant Hightopp! Oh, such wicked thoughts! Alice chided herself sternly. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this. Not at all! But she was; his caressing fingers were sending a feeling of warmth and a pleasant throbbing sensation from her belly to her...where his fingers were.

"Down, down with you!" Tarrant ordered in a high-pitched voice. He pushed Alice onto her back and tore the pantalettes from her and tossed them aside. "Open those pretty little legs...yes, like that! Ooh! Can I taste her? Can I taste Um? I'd very much like to taste Um!" In truth, he wanted to pleasure His Alice and at the same time moisten her as much as possible to spare her some of the pain that would soon follow.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Iracebeth snapped, only half observing them now. She was too busy guiding Stayne's hand to her velvet covered breast. For his part, Stayne was going along with the act. It was obvious to Alice and Tarrant that he did not love the woman, but he had to act the part or else risk his position, power, and possibly his life.

Tarrant slid his hands beneath Alice's buttocks and raised her slightly so that he could reach every sweet spot of her femininity that he could. As Alice made horrified noises interspersed with "no, please!" every so often he passionately laved his tongue over her slit, inside her pink lips, all around her opening. The truth was that he was enjoying this very much, despite the circumstances, because he loved her and was pleasing her. He could tell by her involuntary quivering and her increasing wetness. He loved her taste. Sweet Moonfruit Tea, peaches, and distinctly Alice.

Alice wound her fingers into his wild hair and was embarrassed to realise that she was silently urging him on; but vocally she cried out that enough was enough and to just take her and then let her be. She heard giggling from the bed and saw that Stayne was enjoying the sight of the Mad Hatter between her thighs and Iracebeth was giggling and kissing Stayne's fingertips in a simpering and almost pathetic way.

Tarrant gently inserted a finger, then two inside of Alice while he teased her tiny nub of pleasure with his tongue. He tried to loosen Alice up inside so that when he penetrated her it wouldn't cause too much pain. Of course he had to do all this while mumbling, humming, and acting the part of the lust-filled Madman.

Alice felt the most intense and indescribable pleasure welling up inside of her. It was building and building to...to what? Several moments later when Tarrant delicately nipped her nerve-filled nub she exprienced something like an explosion but so much more pleasant that it was almost celestial! Every muscle in her body was tensed and reluctant to lose the sensation she had just captured. She cried out involuntarily and heard Stayne chuckle.

"She really is a harlot, my dear," he said to the Queen. "She actually enjoyed that!"

"From that Mad Hatter? Well, she won't enjoy what's next!"

Alice was mortified. She should have been able to be pleased. She should have been able to kiss Tarrant and hold him and attempt to pleasure him as he was pleasuring her. But this horrible woman and her disgusting consort spoiled everything! What should be a sacred and intimate pleasure was cheapened to an embarrassing display of voyeurism!

Tarrant felt so sorry for Alice that it took all of his will to not cry. He had brought her the lovliest pleasure but it was tainted by the utter filthiness of the circumstances. He moved up to her face as he positioned his manhood at her maiden's entrance.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry!"

Alice shook her head. "No, no! Not that!" she cried. Then she whispered, "Don't be, Tarrant. You...you're so good to me!"

"Now I'm going to let my Little Hatter go into you, Um," he cackled. "You'll like him! I can see that he already likes you!"

"Haven't you punished me enough?" Alice cried out. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry! Stop this, please!"

"Not a chance, Um. To return to my Court you need to pay the price. Now just shut up and take it like a woman!"

Tarrant pushed the head of his erection into Alice's entrance and she stiffened in pain and clawed his shoulders. He winced but had to press on. He moved further in as slowly as he could.

"Yes, yes, so tight you are, Um! So nice and warm and tight!" He managed to give Alice a quick but tender kiss as an apology and she kissed him back.

"Maybe I'll even make you a hat, Um!" he said, giggling. Tarant slid into Alice further and saw her lips pale and felt her body tense and begin to perspire. He knew he had to get this over with. He pushed into her up to the hilt and before she could cry out he covered her mouth with his to muffle her. He didn't want to subject her to any more humiliation than possible.

Alice struggled against him and whimpered in pain. Tarrant tried to soothe her with kisses to her cheeks and she seemed to realise that he was trying to comfort her. When her body had stretched enough to accomadate him he began to move his hips and thrust in and out of her slowly. Alice gritted her teeth and moved with him. She certainly did not want to show the evil Queen and Knave that she was a virgin.

After a few minutes Alice began to feel much better. She was wet and slick inside. Even though some of it was the blood from her broken maidenhead it helped her begin to feel pleasure from Tarrant's thrusting. Tarrant's gentle movements and his kisses helped her to mostly ignore the presence of the odious couple watching them. She continued to moan and groan and weep. Doubtless the couple took pleasure in her tears so she did not attempt to hold them back.

"Yes, Um! I do believe I'll make you a hat. You've been such a good girl! Such a good and delicious girl! Can I make a hat for Um? Can I make a hat because Um is so good to my Little Hatter?"

The couple ignored them. Iracebeth was now accepting some wine from Stayne and he was gazing into her eyes.

Alice suddenly felt the Pleasure rising in her again. Bewildered, she looked into Tarrant's eyes. He understood. He began to groan loudly that she was so good and tight and about to explode inside of Um and when Alice climaxed he pressed his mouth to hers to completely muffle the sound of her orgasm. He then released her mouth and cried out in the most vulgar way he could.

And then the most terrible yet the most wonderful thing happened. The guards outside raced into the Chamber and announced that the dog Bayard, his family, several White Knights and their horses had the Vorpal Sword and they had fled into the forest.

Alice and Tarrant were forgotten as Iracebeth and Stayne leapt out of bed and raced into the hallway to shout orders for a pursuit even though it was likely hopeless by now. At once Tarrant began to gather up his clothing and gave the trousers and shirt to Alice and he put on his coat and quickly buttoned it up and took his Hat.

"Alice? To the bandersnatch! We should be able to get there in all the confusion!"

Alice laughed in pure delight and even though she was very sore inside she and Tarrant rushed out to the Courtyard. It was total Pandemonium and they made it to the Bandersnatch just ahead of several Red Soldiers. They leapt upon its back and the beast roared to life and broke free, carrying his passengers with him as he bowled through guards and cards and raced into the forest.

Minutes later when they were safe and free they slowed the bandersnatch. Alice leaned into Tarrant and and hugged him.

"Alice," he said, tears pricking his eyes, "I'm so sorry that all of this didn't happen sooner! You could have still been...been..."

"Shhh...it's all right, Tarrant. It was terrible in a way, but wonderful, too. We are alive and headed to Marmoreal just as we should be. And, Tarrant?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "Yes, My Alice?"

"I...I am glad that my first time was with you. I wouldn't have wanted any other man to be my...my first."

Tarrant's eyes widened and began to glow the brilliant emerald green that Alice so adored.

"I love you, Alice," he whispered so softly that he hoped she didn't hear him. Just because she said she was glad he was her first didn't mean that...

"I...I think I love you, too, Tarrant."

She had indeed heard him. He smiled and cradled her head in his hands and kissed her. Her eyes were a sparkling cornflower blue with flecks of gold.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this piece. All comments are welcome.


End file.
